


Early Mornings and Tired Boyfriends

by Purplemoon153



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Silly, Sleepy Boys, i love them, so much dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplemoon153/pseuds/Purplemoon153
Summary: Jeremiah doesn't get back until really early in the morning.
Relationships: Gary Goldstein/Man in a Hurry
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Early Mornings and Tired Boyfriends

“Where were you last night?” Gary asked Jeremiah as he walked through the door at six in the morning. Jeremiah looked at him, lips trying to form words, but nothing came out. He silently closed the door behind him. Gary watched him as he just left the room without saying a word. He got up to follow his boyfriend but hesitated for a second before settling back down in his chair. He heard the sounds of him moving around in their bedroom.

“Miah? You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” Gary called from the living room. He waited for a moment for a response.  
“I’ll be out in a minute. I promise to explain everything to you in a few minutes,” Miah answered a couple of seconds later. Gary smiled a bit and listened to him bluder about in the bedroom. After a couple of seconds he let out a light chuckle. 

“What on earth is going on back there?” Gary asked when he heard the sounds of something, probably his boyfriend, falling. The sound of light laughter emitted from the room. 

“Nothing is going on!” Jeremiah shouted back. He started laughing even harder and soon Gary joined in too. 

“Should I come back there?” Gary asked, getting up from his recliner once more. He stood and stretched for a moment before turning to go find Miah. He took a couple of steps in the direction of the bedroom when the man in question burst into the main living area. Gary from on the spot and looked at the chaotic mess that he called his boyfriend. 

Miah had put on a tuxedo shirt, top hat, and sonic pajama bottoms. He held out a single red carnation to Gary. He giggled as he graciously took the flower from him. 

“Is this why you stayed up all night?” Gary asked, through the giggles. Miah smiled brightly and shook his head. He then took a knee in their living room and reached into his pocket to pull out a black velvet box. He opened it up to reveal a beautiful silver ring that looked like a beautiful rose with a diamond in the middle of the rose’s bloom.

“Oh my god! Miah are you?” Gary asked, his voice cracking.

“Gary Atticus Goldstein, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?” Miah asked him. He grinned and nodded vigorously. Miah slipped the engagement ring onto his finger. Gary pulled him up, and brought him into a kiss, removing the ridiculous top hat from Jeremiah’s head and tossing it to the side. They broke apart a couple of minutes later and sat together on the floor, laughing and leaning into each other’s sides

“So is that why you were gone all night?” Gary asked, with a giant smile on his face. Miah nodded and laid his head in his lap.

“I had to order it special and then it needed resizing. I ended up having to go to Clivesdale for it and the traffic was killer. I’m sorry I didn’t make it back last night, but it was for the greater good,” Jeremiah explained gesturing wildly. He smirked at Gary, before grabbing his hand and looking at the ring on his left ring finger. Gary intertwined their fingers together, before pulling Miah into another kiss.

“I love you.”

“I love you more.”

“I love you most.”

“Oh yeah? Who got the ring?”

“You’re a jerk.”

“I’m your jerk.”

“That you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
